Twisted
by GalitMirav
Summary: A glimpse into the mind of Ronny Drake. Third and final chapter up. PG-13 for language.
1. Brother

Disclaimer: I am no way affiliated with Fox, Marvel, X-Men or anything associated with them.  I am not making money off of this story.

**Twisted**

       _He didn't just say that.  No he couldn't have._

_      He's saying it again.  _"I'm a mutant, Mom, Dad."  _He's looking at me._  "Ronny."

       _No.  You can't be.  You're my brother.  You can't be one of those freaks.  He starts going on and on about how his fucking school is a mutant haven and how everyone there learns how to control their powers and other crap like that.  I don't know.  I'm not paying any fucking attention.  All on the news I hear of the mutant problem, how mutants are the anti-christ, that mutants are the worst threat to the world.  And now my brother's one of them.  This can't be happening.  This isn't happening.  I love my brother.  He's normal.  He's not a freak.  He can't be._

_       His girlfriend then says _"Well you should see what Bobby can do."_  And then it happens.  He just reaches out and touches Mom's tea and freezes it like it's ice.  Mom freaks out.  She drops her cup and the frozen tea falls out.  Oh my god.  He is one of them.  _"I can do a lot more than that."

       _That's it I'm out.  I run up to my room.  He lied to me.  He knew all along he was a mutant and he didn't tell me.  We were close.  How could he not  fucking tell me?  I finally reach my room and the poster glares at me "**MUTANTS SUCK**" yeah you got that right.  My monitor is still on and it's the news.  Mutant fugitive crap.  Oh fuck that's Bobby's school.  Bobby's a mutant terrorist.  Without thinking anything else I call the cops as Mom asks Bobby if he's ever tried not being a mutant.  No chance Mom, terrorists don't change.  Bobby may be my brother but he's still a mutant._

_Bobby's not following the others into that jet.  He's staring up at us.  Mom's holding the cat and holding me tight.  As if telling Bobby that he's not part of our family anymore and I'm the only child.  Their only child.  Bobby just stares.  Is that hurt in his eyes?  No he can't be feeling hurt.  He's a mutant, he'll go back to his terrorist school and go on planning to kill us.  _

_But that is definitely hurt in his eyes.  That is definitely not a terrorist looking up at us.  Fuck he has to be a terrorist.  I had to have called the cops on a terrorist who was going to kill us. I had to have.  _

_Bobby finally backs away still looking hurt.  He finally turns and runs for the jet.  Mom grasps me harder.  Yeah Bobby's a terrorist alright.  A terrorist who freezes tea and "a lot more than that."  Shit, what the fuck did I do._

_        The three of us are down in the scorched and shattered living room and the police just left after questioning us for an eternity.  None of us move or say anything for a while.  _

_        Dad finally says "You did the right thing Ronny" although it's clear from the look on his face that he doesn't fully believe what he said._

_       Mom then almost yells "No Ronny you shouldn't have called the cops" although she clearly doesn't fully believe what she just said._

_       "Just leave me the fuck alone!" I scream and run up to my room.  I hear Mom burst into tears.  I slam the door when I reach my room.  That fucking "**MUTANTS SUCK" poster is still the first thing I see when I come in.  The monitor is still on with the latest mutant news.  Our house.  Shit.  I go over to it and turn it off.  Dammit Bobby.  Why the fuck did you have to be a mutant?**_

_       No.  You couldn't have been born like that.  You had to be born normal.  Someone had to have turned you into a mutant.  Xavier?  How bout him?  He had to have.  It's the only explanation.  After all, you didn't find him.  He found you right?_

_       Shit.  I know that crap's not true.  Bobby was born a freak.  He was born to be a mutant terrorist.  Yeah that's right.  Bobby may be my brother but he's still a mutant.  No, no that's not true.  I know it isn't.  The cold hard truth sinks in.  Bobby may be a mutant, but he's still my brother.  He showed it right as he left for that fucking jet.  I called the cops on my own brother who loved me and trusted me.  Shit. _

_       I look again at that fucking "**MUTANT SUCK" poster.  Shit.  Fuck.  Nothing I know is right anymore.  I yell as I rip that fucking poster down.  Shit what the fuck is wrong with me.  I have a mutant for a brother.  I'm now my parents only and finally favorite kid just by default.  I want my brother to be a terrorist just so I won't feel guilty about calling the cops on him.  Just so I can say I protected myself and my family.  I know I'm wrong.  Shit I'm guilty of fratricide.  I yell and scream and angry tears fill up my eyes as I rip the other fucking posters from my wall.  Nothing makes any fucking sense anymore.  Maybe I did the right thing, maybe I'm a hero for humanity.  Maybe I'm evil and going to hell.  Probably the latter.  Shit I don't know anything anymore. **_

****


	2. This is me

Disclaimer: I am no way affiliated with Fox, Marvel, X-Men or anything associated with them.  I am not making money off of this story.

Note: This begins at the first Cerebro attack.

**Twisted** Chapter 2****

_       Stop it!  It hurts!  Aahhhh!  Mom!  Dad!  They can't hear me scream.  I'm not even sure if I'm actually screaming out loud.  Oh God it hurts!  When will it stop?!  Help!  Bobby! _

_      And then it finally stops.  I'm lying on the floor sobbing.  Scared.  What the fuck just happened?  I roll over and look up at Mom and Dad.  They look terrified.  Mom's crying, what else is new?_

"Ronny, son, are you alright?" _Dad asks. Worried because I'm his only son.  _

_       I nod.  Although any idiot can see I'm still scared.  Hurting in the aftermath of whatever happened._

_       Mom helps me onto the bed.  _"What happened?  What's wrong?"

       _I shake my head.  "I don't know."  I don't say anything else.  I'm too freaked out.  _

_       Mom gets up and heads for the door.  _"I'll get you some water."  _Oh yeah wow, water.  That'll make sense of what just happened.  Dad follows her.  I give a completely humorless laugh, still crying from what just happened.  Dad's too scared to look at me.  _

_       Okay what just happened.  Oh god it hurt.  Bobby did you do this?  How could you?  We were brothers.  We were close.  You had to have done this.  It's the only goddam explanation.  Shit.  You knew I called the cops on you and your friends and tried to kill me for it.  Yeah it was you.  Everything I thought about you earlier was wrong.  You are a mutant terrorist and you just tried to kill me._

_       Mom comes back with the water.  I drink it without saying a word.  I'm not crying anymore, but I don't say anything.  "_Are you alright Ronny?"  

       _Yeah Mom.__  I called the cops on my own brother who ended up trying to make explode in front of you.  Sure Mom, I've never felt better.  "I'm fine," I say.    
  _

_       Mom sighs, clearly relieved that I actually said something.  "_Your father and I will be downstairs if you need us."_ She leaves._

_       I just lie in bed and stare at the wall.  What happened to my life.  2 days ago I still had a brother.  I still had a normal life.  Fuck this shit.  Nothing makes sense anymore._

_       I go downstairs and see Mom and Dad in the living room.  I don't want them to know that I'm here.  I stand at the door.  They don't notice me.  Nothing new there._

_       I can hear what they're saying.  Mom says "_We never should have sent him to that school."_  They're talking about Bobby._  "If we had just not paid attention, if we had just let it alone, he wouldn't have become a mutant."  _Okay, whatever Mom._

_     Dad jumps off the sofa._  "It's all my fault."

       _Mom goes "William you know it's not.  You didn't know."  _What is she talking about?  That males pass the mutant gene to their kids?  Way to rub it in Mom.__

       "It's not that.  I…I allowed that son of a bitch into our home and he took our son and turned him into a mutant….freak!"

       _Who is he talking about?  Xavier.  Oh my god.  Xavier.  Dad's right.  None of this would have happened if Bobby hadn't gone to Xavier's school.  Now it's starting to make sense.  Bobby couldn't have done that to me.  Even after I called the cops on him he still wouldn't have.  It had to have been Xavier.  Damn you, Xavier.  You stole my brother away.  You stole him!_

_       Dad finally notices me at the door.  The expression on his face changes from anger to concern.  _"Ronny son are you alright?"

       _I nod._

_       And then it happens again.  Not to me.  But to my parents.  They suddenly have a weird look on their faces and then they start screaming in agony.  It's horrible.  I stare in horror.  What the fuck it's happening again.  They collapse to the floor still screaming.  I run over to help but I can't do anything.  Shit I don't know what to do.  I run up to my room and slam the door.  Goddammit I can still hear their screaming.  I hide my head under the pillow and start crying again but I can still hear them.  Make it stop.  Make it stop.  Damn you Xavier.  Don't hurt my family anymore._

_       The three of us are down in the living room watching the President's speech.  What the fuck?  Is he saying that mutants aren't a threat.  That humans have misunderstood.  Shit what is going on?  Did he not feel affected either by whatever happened that nearly caused us to explode (or implode or whatever)?  Everyone on our damn street felt it._

_       And then the President says it.  "_The goal of this madman William Stryker's plan was to eradicate all mutantkind by sending a destructive force throughout the world that specifically targeted mutants.  However, this plan of this backfired, and soon mutants were not the ones being targeted anymore.  Humans were instead."

       _I don't hear a word after that.  But?  Instead?  What the fuck is he saying?  I know what he's saying I just won't admit that it's true._

_      His speech ends and it cuts to the reporter's commentary.  Mom doesn't want to hear it she turns the TV off.  I look at both of them and they have the same look on their faces that I have._

_      Mom finally gets up the guts to ask it.  _"Ronny…when your father and I were attacked…_" she can't say it.  She knows the truth.  They both do.  So do I._  "Were you attacked again?"_  Attacked.  Yeah that's a good word for it.  _

_       "Yeah, Mom.  All of a sudden it happened again and I was screaming like you were."  I lied.  Any idiot knows it.  Mom and Dad were almost killed after I was.  You know what that means right?  Shit._

_       Mom and Dad believe me.  I think just because they want to.  They don't want to lose their other child to being a mutant.  There I said it.  I'm a mutant.  That's the only explanation why I almost died before them.  No wait.  If I was a mutant wouldn't I have been showing powers?  Yeah that's right.  I can't be a mutant.  I don't have any powers.  The President is just an idiot._

_       We're setting up the dining room table for dinner.  Mom and Dad keep talking about the President and how dangerous the mutant problem really is and how they can't believe they voted for the guy and all that crap.  I'm not really paying any attention to them.  I can't be a mutant.  I can't be a mutant freak.  I'm normal._

_       Dad breaks my train of thought._  "Ronny can you fill the glasses with ice?"  _Sure thing Dad._  I take the glasses into the kitchen.__

_       And then it happens.  I reach the freezer, thinking about filling the glasses with ice and ice just shoots out of the freezer.   I don't even press the fucking handle and ice comes out.  I drop the glasses and they shatter.  Shit what just happened.  This handle isn't pressed and the freezer is still closed._

_      Mom comes in after hearing the glasses shatter.  "_Ronny are you alright?"  _I turn around and at first I think the look on her face is the reaction to the look of shock on mine until she says "Ronny where did you get that ball of ice?"___

_      I look down at my hand and there is literally a ball of ice in it.  Okay where did that come from?  No no it can't be.  I could not have created it.  No way I am not a mutant.  I am not a mutant.  Make it disappear._

_      And then it does.  It starts melting really fast.  It went from ice to water to… fire!  Shit my hand is on fire.  Mom's screaming.  No I'm not on fire.  I made the fire.  Shit I am a mutant.  Dad comes into the kitchen.  Shit I am a mutant.  They both stare in horror at me.  I can't take it I run up to my room._

_       I don't think I've moved from this spot on my bed for ten minutes.  I can't believe it.  I am a mutant freak.  Is this what Bobby felt like when he found out?  Fuck I can't believe this.  I finally get up and walk to my wastebasket where I dumped the posters. I pull them out and look at them     **"MUTANTS SUCK!"  Protect your human brothers from mutants" " Save Humanity from Mutantkind"**  I can't believe this.  _

_       Guess  I should go talk to Mom and Dad.  And tell them what?  Sorry I scared you.  What the fuck do I say to them.  Is this what Bobby felt when he decided to keep it a secret?  Shit Bobby I need you more than ever._

_       I head for the door and try to open it but it's locked.  Okay.  Why is my door locked?  "Mom!  Dad!  I'm locked in my room.  Can you help me?"  God that sounds pathetic._

_       Mom says _"No honey we can't."_ What?  I wasn't expecting that.  "We can't let you out until we find a way to cure you."_

       _I shout "What!" Did I just hear correctly?_

_      Dad's outside too.  He says "_We can't let you out until we know how to fix you."  

      _Fix me?  Shit.  I'm who I am can't change that.  They're crazy.  They're sick.  I hate what I am but the idea of curing me seems scary.  I can't stay here.  I tug again at the doorknob but it's definitely locked.  I look over at my window and see my opportunity.  I grab my wallet and put in my back pocket.  I go over to my window and dammit I forgot its jammed and won't open.  Shit what now?_

_      And then it hits me.  I stare at my hand again. C'mon I know you're in there!  Good, a ball of ice has finally formed.  I hurl it at the window and the window shatters.  Good.  Large enough for me to escape.  Mom and Dad call my name asking what that noise what.  Forget it guys.  I crawl out the window and reach for the nearest tree branch.  I hold on it as it droops down and I drop to the ground.  I take off running.  _

_       I'm past another house when I turn around after I hear Mom sob my name.  Dad's there too.  Mom's sobbing alright.  She's lost both of her sons.  Dad looks guilty, if his sons are mutants than its his fault.  Yep Dad no argument there.  I'm sad to leave but what choice do I have?  I wave goodbye one last time and take off running again._

_       Where's Bobby's school?  __Graymalkin__ Lane__?  __Westchester__, __New York__?  Yeah that's right.  Shit it's gonna be a long walk.   I don't want to go to that place.  I don't want to go to anything Xavier but I want to be with my brother.  Everything will be alright when I'm with Bobby.  Yeah, and just yesterday I called the cops on him.  Shit what do I say to him.  I don't know.  I just continue to run into the darkness of the night.   _


	3. Life as I know it

Disclaimer: I am no way affiliated with Fox, Marvel, X-Men or anything associated with them.  I am not making money off of this story.

**Twisted** Chapter 3****

_         I think the sun is starting to come up.  Yep its daybreak.  God I'm tired.  Shit how long have been walking?  I look at my watch.  6:03.  Okay a little less than 10 hours since I left home.  I looked at my watch 10 minutes ago but what else do I have to do?  I'm spent.  Wonder what Mom and Dad are doing now.  Did they sleep at all last night?  Did they think about trying to find me and Bobby in order to "cure us"?  Shit.  Did they stay up half the night and plot to kill Xavier.  I know I did.  _

_        It's his fault.  He took Bobby from us and now I have no choice but to join him in order to be with my brother.  Fuck him.  _

_        I look at the nearest sign.  "__WESTCHESTER__CITY__ LIMITS".  Thank God I'm finally here.  Am I anywhere near _Graymalkin___ Lane__?  I better be.  I'm exhausted.  _

_        I see a large building up ahead.  Wait, no, it's a mansion.  Mansion? This is __Graymalkin__ Lane__ isn't it? Finally I'm here.  The walk up to the front door seems longer than the actual … how long has it been now?  I look at my watch.  Holy shit it's __7:15__.  11 hours since I left home.  The walk up to the front door feels longer than 11 hours.  I'm finally here.  Bobby I'm here._

_        I'm at the door.  Bobby I'm here.  Shit what do I say to him?  Hi Bobby, glad to see me?  Hey, Bobby, sorry I tried to kill you and your friends the other day hope you don't take it personally.  Bobby before you kill me for what I did please hear me out, I'm a mutant like you, isn't that cool or what?  Shit I think the lack of sleep is getting to me._

_        After standing staring at the door for what I think is an entire minute before I finally knock on the door.  Like knocking's a good idea.  This fucking place is so big as if someone's actually going to hear it.  Good there's a doorbell.  I press it and wait a couple more seconds before it finally opens.  Oh my God.  It's Bobby._

_       The look on his face says it all.  He's shocked, surprised, angry, and oh yeah, hurt.  Shit, don't look at me if that's the look you're going to give me.  I feel bad enough.  "Hi," I finally say.  _

"Hi," _he answers me.  Neither of us say anything for a few seconds.  "What are you doing here?"__ he finally asks._

_       Gee how do I answer that one.  "I'm sorry," I hear myself say._

"Is that why you're here?"_  He sounds angry and hurt.  Not that I blame him._

_      "Look can I come in or not?" I snap.  Shit I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to yell.  Does it show on my face?_

_      Bobby opens the door wide and motions for me to come in.  I walk into the mansion and can't bring myself to look up at him.  Not even when he asks me again what I'm doing here._

_       I mumble "I'm a mutant."_

"What did you say?"_  From not looking up at his face I can't tell if he's shocked or if he really didn't hear what I said._

_      I finally look up at him.  "I'm a mutant," I say again, loud and clear.  _

_      His eyes just get wide.  _"I'm sorry.  Did you just say that you're a mutant?"

_      I roll my eyes.  "What do you need me to show you?"  I hold out my hand and will a ball of ice to form.  It does.  Bobby doesn't stop staring.  His eyes are still wide.  "That's not all."  And then just by thinking about it the ice melts into water and it looks like my hand is on fire.  I lower my hand.  "That proof enough?"_

"I'm…I'm sorry.  I just…I'm just surprised_."  Well no shit who wouldn't be?  "Do Mom and Dad know?"  __I look away.  Really is my brother this stupid?  I think by my reaction he already knows the answer because then he asks "How'd they take it?"  _I look back up at him.  From the look on his face he probably already knows the answer to that question.  I just shake my head.  I'm too tired to do anything else.__

_      He wraps his arm around my shoulder and says   _"C'mon."  _We just walk down the hall and I think the lack of sleep is getting to me cause I'm about ready to pass out.  God this place is huge.  Where are we going anyway?_

_      I get my answer a few seconds later.  Tell me this isn't his office.  Oh god it's him.  He turns his chair around.  _"Yes Bobby?" _Professor Xavier asks.  God I hate that man.  I want to scream at him for what he did to Bobby and me.  I want to rip into him for destroying my family.  He looks at me.  "Is this your brother?"  __What gave me away?_

"Yes Professor.  He…"  _Bobby looks at me and gives me a strange concerned look.  "Ronny, how did you get here?"_

       _"I walked," I grunt._

_       He almost yells_ "From Boston?"

       _"Yeah, since 8 o clock last night."  Bobby's eyes get wide again.  The Professor looks concerned too.  I ain't buying it._

"Do you want something to eat?  Breakfast will be served in a short while," _The Professor says._

_      "No thanks I had some potato chips 3 hours ago at a gas station."  Shit anyone knows I'm starving.  "Look, I'll eat later.  Can I just lie down and go to sleep for a few hours?"_

_       The Professor nods and says to Bobby  "_Take Ronny up to your room.  And Bobby you are excused from classes today."  

       _Bobby wraps his arm around my shoulder again and leads me out of the room.  "Do you need his permission to pee?" I blurt out, I wonder if its clear I hate the Professor._

_       He looks at me.  _"You don't like Professor Xavier?"_  He looks surprised and a little offended.  _

_      We start walking up the stairs.  "Damn right I do he stole you away from us."  _

_      He starts getting all defensive.   _"No he didn't.  What are you talking about?" 

      _I nearly explode.  "I'm talking about when he came to our house like 4 years ago and told us about how you were gifted and how his fucking school is ideal for you and now our family's destroyed because of it…" he cuts me off._

"For your information it was my idea to hide being a mutant."  _What?  Since when did we start keeping secrets from each other Bobby? "And second of all this place is not just a school, it's a home.  I didn't realize that till you called the cops on me."  _

      _I look over at him.  He stares straight ahead.  He looks sorry he said it.  I don't say anything.  No no it's not my fault.  It's Xavier's fault.  It is, it has to be.  _

_     We reach his room.  I plop down on the bed closest to the door.  Without another word to my brother I fall asleep._

_     I groan as I wake up.  I'm tired but I can't sleep anymore and I'm just about starved.  Bobby's sitting up on the other bed.  "What time is it?" I mumble._

"A little after 12:30"  _12:30__.  Just great.  Less than 5 hours of sleep.  "Just__ in time for lunch to be served.  Time to meet the other students."  _I groan and just about roll off the bed.  Great.  Meet the rest of the mutants.  Meet the rest of Xavier's crew.  Bobby pats me on the back and we both walk downstairs to the dining room.  __

_      I stare at my half-eaten plate of spaghetti and am about ready to puke.  Take it from me, it is not a good idea to wolf down spaghetti on an empty stomach on a lack of sleep.  Shit I don't feel good.  I don't even remember everyone's name.  The girl with the red hair over there – what's her name, __Tracy__?__  Theresa?  I don't know.  And who's that?  Evan, or is the other guy Evan.  God I don't know.  I hate this place._

_      Lunchtime is over and everyone gradually gets up and goes to their rooms before classes start again.  In a few minutes Bobby, Xavier, and I are the only ones left.  None of us say anything for probably a minute.  _

_      Xavier finally breaks the silence.  "_Ronny, I know.  I'm psychic.  I know you don't like me.  I know you blame me for what happened with your family."

       _I shake my head.  "Even before you, it wasn't fun.  Bobby was always the favorite son.  I was just an accident.  I was always second best."  _

_      Bobby sounds surprised as he says _"Wait.  Ronny, you didn't feel loved?  They loved us both."  

     _Loved.__  Emphasis on the past tense.  "They loved you more.  You went off to your school for the gifted and I'm still your average kid in public school." None of us say anything for another while.  Then I think of something that I have to say even though I know its gonna hurt Bobby but I have to say it.  "But for almost 2 days, I was the golden child.  I was loved as much as you were."_

_     Bobby just says _"I never realized you felt that way."

     _I shrugged.  "What was the point in talking about it.  You couldn't change how they felt about me."  Once again none of us say anything for another little while.  Then I say "Although I was closer to you than I was to them."  Bobby gives a quick smile to me but it soon fades.  I smile back too and look away. _

_      After another few minutes of silence I finally admit the cold hard truth.  "Alright.  Alright I admit it.  I called the cops on you Bobby and your friends and didn't give Mom and Dad enough time to understand and that's what destroyed our family.  I did it.  I destroyed our family."  I don't look at either of them when I say it._

_     Xavier of all people actually comes to my defense.  _"You're not entirely wrong about me, Ronny.  I did reach out to Bobby and invited him to attend my school."

      _I shake my head.  "At least you didn't call the cops on him."  _

"Do you both want to call your parents?" _Xavier asks all of sudden._

_     I look over at Bobby and we both shake our heads.  "Nah.  They know the number.  If they really wanted to talk to us they'd call."  _

_      Shit now I know my mind's messed up.  I love my brother, then I call the cops on him, then I want to be where he is but then again I really don't now I'm glad I'm here.  I hate Xavier, now I don't (after only how many minutes?).  I wish my parents would love me like they did Bobby now I'm almost glad I don't have to be living under pressure from them.  God I'm messed up._

_     Bobby gets up and pats me on the shoulder.  _"C'mon, let's go back to my room."  _I get up and follow him back upstairs.  I'm with my brother now.  Everything is going to be okay.  It has to be.  I'm not scared anymore.  And to be honest I think I'm really happy.        _


End file.
